When the sky catches a cold
by infaroyya
Summary: Declaration : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Akira Amano does dedicated for @Sadia276 who has help me for the idea and fixing the grammar... :) Sawada Tsunayoshi, or who we known as Tsuna is a clumsy boy. getting bruises all over is nothing for him especially after Reborn's appereance. However Tsuna is rarely sick. what will happen to him if he suddenly caught a cold?
1. Rainy day

**Hello there~~**

 **I'm back with another KHR story to share! Yay~!**

 **like what I've mentioned before, I don't own KHR but I do own the story...**

 **I would love some feedback, so make sure to leave your idea at the comment section bellow~**

 **now, without further ado let's get on with it~ ^_^**

===((when the sky catches a cold))===

It has been almost a year after the Arcobaleno curse is lifted, and now is 13 October, which is Reborn's birthday. Since we're currently at the Vongola HQ, Italy, so Nono or the ninth Vongola is holding an internal party. He invited Decimo's family (of course), the Varia, the Cavallone, the Giglio Nero, the ex-Arcobaleno, the millefiore, and some close friends.

Everyone is preparing for today's party, from suits, dresses, foods, decorations, and of course the cake. Our dear Tuna-fish, or who everyone known as Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a. Tsunayoshi de Vongola, the Decimo, is the one who responsible for the cake, the big 5 layer cake. (A/N : Vongola has chefs that could bake it for them however, after seing Tsuna's enthusiasm no one dare to say 'no')

Tsuna is currently on his way to the town by a bike (A/N: yes, a normal one since Nana doesn't allowed him to ride any other vehicle while on the other hand Tsuna refused to be driven there by car or even worse… a limousine. That would be too attractive and Tsuna doesn't want to be noticed as long as he could). He glanced at the darken sky, 'looks like it's going to rain. I must hurry…' he thought and so he sped up his pedalling and now dashing to the town.

It took an hour for him to reach the cake shop…

"Here's your cake sir…" the seller said.

"Thank you" Tsuna smiled, as he received the cake and then paid for it. He just wanted to leave, when it suddenly pouring hard. "Uh-oh… I'm late…" Tsuna muttered as he looked at the heavy rain.

He then glanced at his watch, 17.44… "C**p!" the party will be starting in 46 minutes again!

He looked at the sky once again, there's no sign of it stopping anytime soon.

He began to worry, he's the one who asked for this responsibility, he's the one who search for the cake shop, he's the one that refused to be driven by car… and it'll be his fault if the party is ruined…

Tsuna gritted his teeth, "I cannot let that happen!" He determined. Then he went back to the cake shop asking for any plastic to cover the cake box. He then tied the box safely to his bike. He then got on to the seat then start to peddling.

"I won't let you down, Reborn… I'll do it like what you told me… WITH MY DYING WILL!" his shout is competing with the rain's sound.

Tsuna keeps on paddling as fast as he could, ignoring the facts that he's soaking wet. He rode his bike swiftly between the cars. Once in a while he glanced at his watch monitoring how much time left. However, he suddenly stopped…

His eyes widen in shock as he saw a crash right in front of him. A motorcycle and a car…

Tsuna, by instinct went to help the victims.

He helped the two bikers to the side of the road as one of them got a broken leg while the other is fainting with a bleeding head. Good thing that the car rider is perfectly fine. Tsuna called for ambulance as the people started to crowd them in a circle.

After calling the ambulance he texted his friends that he might get a little bit late because of something, he didn't say what it was.

Once the ambulance arrived, Tsuna tells the officer the chronologies. They thanked him for that. Tsuna was lowering his guard, and thus lead him to lose his phone that got snatched by a thief.

"HEY!" Tsuna ran to chase the culprit. However, with this amount of people the culprit was easily blending in and not so long after escaped with his phone.

"This is not good" Tsuna muttered. He then started to feel that he has forgetting something, but he can't think on what it is and so he went back to his back where he suddenly knew what he was missing…

He was throwing his bike back then and now the cake is… broken…

Tsuna gasped in disbelief. He gulped at the thought of the ruined party, where there's no cake and everyone is disappointed in him, not adding how mad Reborn will be.

He was then shaking his head rapidly. "That is can't be happening! I won't allow it!" He said. And so, he got on his bike again then went back to the cake store.

He apologized for his wet clothes. Good thing that the seller is nice and forgave him. In the end he only got a tart cake with his left money that is also thanks to the seller who kindly gives him a special discount.

Tsuna looked at the time, its 18.15… he was definitely going to be late if he went through the same path with the traffic that caused from the accident. And so, he decided take a rounded path. It might be way clearer but that also means that he has to spend his time for another 200 km under this cold weather. That's a long way to go however, Tsuna doesn't pay mind about it... All that he felt is guilty towards his friends moreover to Reborn.

'Get back to the mansion as fast as I can' is the only thing that was in his mind at that moment.

He keeps on peddling and peddling until he has to pull the break forcefully.

"D**n it!" He cursed as he backed his hand on the steer there's a big tree lying on the road. By the look of it, it seems that the poor tree was struck by the lightning.

Tsuna's sharp eyes were searching everywhere to find a way to get his bike past. However, he found none.

Tsuna sighed; 'there's no other choice' He then lied down his bike while taking the cake box with him. That bike was his birthday present from Nana. Although that his birthday is tomorrow, Nana was too excited and couldn't wait that long. She gave it to him just that morning. "I'm sorry Kaa-san. I'll try to get it back once this is over." He muttered.

He then went to the big tree. Thanks for the heavy training that he got, he passed the three over the branches with ease.

"Hup!" He jumped down, kneeing.

Once he managed to land he immediately stood up. He glanced at his watch, it's 18.27.

Tsuna tch-ed. He's not going to make it. There's only three minutes left and there's still at least 90 meters to go!

However, Tsuna doesn't give up that easily. "Better late than nothing" He said then started to dash away, continuing his journey.

The rain is still pouring roughly and the wind is howling ever so hard. But Tsuna keeps on running and running. However, after sometime later tiredness and the freezing air started to get into him. He slowed his pace until he finally stopped completely because of dizziness that came all of a sudden. Tsuna rubbed his forehead to relieve it. He quickly shrugs it off, thinking that it was nothing.

But then after running for some more, his headache was growing stronger as he started to sway around. He managed to get hold on a tree and so he didn't fall. 'Tch… don't tell me that I got sick because of this rain' he said to himself. "I hope not. Reborn would love to kill me if that happen…" Tsuna muttered as he keeps on rubbing his temple until his headache is gone.

Tsuna then continue his journey however this time he chose not to run again and instead walking as he feels as if his feet were chained with weights like what he wears in one of his tor-training session with Reborn or who Tsuna dubbed as 'little spawn of devil'

Eventually his joints are starting to get pained, his ears is ringing, and he started to sneezing and coughing after feeling dehydrated for so long. The thought of him catching a cold finally hit him.

'Even if that's right, that doesn't mean I have to stopped here and act so weak. Come on Tsuna! This is nothing compared on what you've went through. You've survived hell for sometimes! Just a mere cold can't get you down!' he keeps on saying those words to encouraging himself to move forward.

Oh, how happy he is when he finally saw the front gate. The gate keeper recognising him, immediately rushed to him with an umbrella that seems useless by now.

"I… made it…" Tsuna whispered then he slumped down. Faintly he could still hear the man exclaiming for him but after that he can't hear or see anything except for the darkness.


	2. his confession

The party is going almost as perfect as they planned. Since Tsuna didn't get back on time, Nono told the chefs to bake one. He know that this will make his _grandson_ sad, but he knows that Tsuna will be sadder if he knows that the party get held back because of his lateness. He noted to himself to apologize to Tsuna later on.

Everything is going just fine until Shamal came to Nono to tell him a news, making the older man changing his smiley face with a slight frown.

"Is there something wrong Nono?" Iemitsu asked in worry.

Nono turned to the blonde, "it's your son"

"What happen to my Tuna-fish?" Iemitsu asked not too loud but manage to gain Gokudera's and Nana's attention. "What's wrong anata?" Nana asked.

Soon everyone turned to them as the music stopped. Nono stared at their questioned faces then he sighed. "It's Tsuna-kun. One of the gate keeper found him fainted at the front gate-"

Hearing this Nana and Iemitsu hurriedly went out from the ballroom, followed with Gokudera and Yamamoto, then soon everyone followed suit. Now the ballroom is empty leaving only the party boy, Nono and his guardians.

Reborn stood in front of Nono. Nono understand the meaning behind his stare and so he answered, "Looks like he's been caught in this heavly rain for hours and now he's having a high fever"

Reborn is tugging his fedora down, "looks like he still need some training to go, how dare him ruining my party just like that" he said without his signature smirk. Then he went also to Tsuna's room.

Nono chuckled a bit as he's hanging a slim sincere smile on his lips. "Well Tsuna-kun, to make these people and even Reborn to be this attached towards you… I'm more than just proud" then he felt a tap on his shoulder. It's Coyote, "well, shall we go too?" he asked then being replied with a simple nod and smile from Nono.

===((when the sky catches a cold))===

#meanwhile at Tsuna's room

Nana was just finished changing Tsuna's clothes, then Iemitsu put him on his bed making sure that his son is in right position so he would be comfy. Tsuna's friends were waiting _patiently_ on the outside much to their dismay.

Iemitsu let them come in after Nana let them so.

They saw on how Tsuna is strugling to breath. His face is all flustered with sweats rolling from his forehead.

"what happen to Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked in worry. Well, everyone is. They've been together for some times by now. And in those time it has been countless time Tsuna did incredible things for them. As he growing up into a true leader, Tsuna always help them like a true sky he is. So it's just a sense that they all have grown fond at him, even the Varia and the ex-arcobaleno.

Shamal who checked Tsuna a while ago repeated his answer to the raven boy, "he's catching a high fever, Issume that it's because he was being under this heavily rain for hours."

They nodded understand. Reborn saw the crunched plastic bag on the desk next to Tsuna's bed, "What's this?" He asked as he opened the knot.

"oh that. Tsuna had it with him. Even after he went uncouncious he refused to let it go. We even have a hard time to get it off his grip. I haven't check on what it is but it seems important for him" Shamal said.

Reborn raised a brow as he saw the contain. It's a cake, with a writen of 'Happy Birthday Reborn' on it . Reborn tugged his fedora down.

"what is it Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"it's… a cake" he said. Now everyone understand.

"Ano… Tsuna-nii, he'll be fine right?" I-pin asked.

Iemitsu who's next to her ruffled her hair, "don't worry, he'll be… your big bro is strong, you know that" he said to his adoptive daughter. Yeah, after Arcobaleno's arc, Tsuna keeps on persuading his parents to addopt Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin. Of course they agreed immedietly, those three has become part of their family since long and addopting them just make it legal.

Everyone is in deep silence as they all glancing over their suffered sky. That is, until the brunet broke it with his whisper…

"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry for dissapointing you… please… minna… please don't leave me…" they all shocked to hear his murmur. There even tears flowing from his closed eyes.

"no, Gokudera… Yamamoto… minna… don't go! Don't leave me all alone again… I beg you… no!... Not you too Reborn… please stay…" Tsuna is sobbing in his sleep.

"I'm sorry… I'll be good… I'll change… I won't be a Dame again… I promise you… just please… don't go…" can't help to see his son's sorrowful cry Nana tried to stop it by litting her rain flame and using it to calm him down. Tears can also be seen falling from her cheek.

It's working. Slowly Tsuna's mourn stopped. "I'm sorry minna…" he said before he falls asleep again completely.

Everyone is still in their shock . They never heard Tsuna cried like this before. Tsuna that they know is a happy caring boy who always smiles his day. Indeed they saw Tsuna cried for some little time, but it always because of his worry over his friends or anyone else and that's why they never knew that Tsuna will ever said that, those loneliness words…

"Tsu-kun always worried over this…" Nana said carressing her son's cheek as she snapped their attention to her.

"What do you mean Nana?" Iemitsu asked his wife.

Nana looked at him and everyone else with a sad smile, "Tsu-kun… he always worried that he'll be left by you all." she started.

"just for you know, In the past he always got bullied, always got played, he used to be all alone. And I can't do anything about it other than smiling to encourage him.

You never know anata, because you were never home.

Our son has suffered much.

He was lonely… " Nana glanced over her son once again then she's erasing her tears as she smiling turning her gaze back to everyone.

"But then, everything changed with Reborn-kun's appereance...

Tsu-kun might looked annoyed but I know deep inside he's relieved that someone finally stayed. That finally someone is there for him other than me.

Not so long then Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun came to the house. I was so happy. Before then, Tsu-kun had never inviting anyone to our house.

But it didn't stop there. After so long one by one all of you joined our little family. I never saw Tsu-kun that happy before. He smiles, he laughed… It was happy moment.

But one day, I spotted him crying while curling himself into a small ball underneath his bed.

After some persuading he finally talked to me. he said that he was haing a nightmare and it's about you guys leaving him. He cried all night telling me on how scared he is if that happen. 'what if they're just acting? What if they actually hates me? what if I actually all alone after all this time?' he asked me once.

I told him that they won't. that you guys will always be your friends. That he's not alone.

He didn't argue and instead nodding then fall asleep again. From then I know that Tsu-kun is actually worried that you guys might left him one day. Leaving him all alone again…" Nana finished.

Everyone is again stunned from hearing her story. They never know that Tsuna always feel this way. Afraid of being left.

No wonder that he always be very sad when any on them get injured even if it's just a scratch. He worried that little scratch will caused death, which means he'll lost his friend.

Another silence is creeping in…

After some minutes Reborn finally spoke, " _Maman_ … I'll stay with Tsuna for the night. You can get to rest now, you must be tired" he said smiling at the brunette.

Nana undertand that look of him and so she smiled. "well then, thank you very much Reborn-chan." Reborn just tugged his fedora as respond.

"well then minna, let's go…" Nana said.

Some of them was going to protest, mostly Gokudera. But after recheiving Reborn's deathly glare all that they could- I mean dare to do is obeying. Nana giggled all the way out.

Once they all out Reborn glanced over Tsuna. He then take a sit right next to him. "So… you dare to hide something from me heh Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said softly as he erased the trail o tears that left on Tsuna's face. That movement however has slowly waking him.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna called as he tried to open his eyelids. Reborn just glanced at the call. "I'm sorry…" he said.

"now what are you apologizing or, heh Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said flatly, not smirking as usual.

"for… for ruining your party… for disapointing you… I'm sorry" Tsuna said weakly.

Reborn snorted, "idiot… you're not ruining my party."

"I-I'm not?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"no you're not. Just because you don't came with my cake. Did you think that it's enough to stop the party? Looks like you've forgotten that chefs in Vongola can makes cake that much better than your tiny and crumpled cake over there" Reborn said, pointing the plastic bag with his thumb.

Tsuna glanced his left where the item is. He then chuckled softly, "well, I'm glad…" he closed his eyes, wanting to get some more sleep. But before he do, he open his eyes again then said, "Happy Birthday… _papà_. Thank you for everything…" then he falls asleep.

Reborn cupped his forehead softly, "Baka… it's past midnight now, which means… Happy Birthday, _mio caro figlio"_ He then rested his head close to Tsuna's, smiling brightly as he followed Tsuna to the dreamland…

 **~THE END~**


	3. Sequel : The next day

The next day~

After resting for the whole day Tsuna can finally open his eyes. He still feel feverish but at least now he's awake.

He blinked for few times to adjust the light. after it settled he tried to remember on what happen to him, why did he fanted in the first place? he's not sure. no, it's not as cliche as having an amnesia like in those films, he just got his memories all mixed up thanks to his torturing headache.

'urgh... it's just like having Reborn hitting me with his leon-mallet over and over again...' He grunted.

'speaking of Reborn... where is he? I thought that he's here with me last night. did he left? or it was just me dreaming?' he thought as he tried to sit but he got back down by someone.

"uh-uh... you shouldn't get up yet Dame-Tsuna. not with that high fever..." Tsuna blinked...

"Reborn?" he called as he lied back to his bed.

"Yes?" Reborn replied with a smile. His right hand is checking Tsuna's temperature while his other hand is holding a bowl of poridge.

Tsuna blinked again he then sighed tiredly, "That's it... I must be caught up in a very bad fever that I'm halucinating that Reborn is here, moreover he's smiling..." He said barely a whisper. Reborn's eye brow twitched at it, because of course Reborn could hear him as clear as day. he _is_ the greatest hitman afterall. and so, he pinched Tsuna's cheek, "Ouch! Ow! ow! ow! let me go!" Tsuna squeaked. He then carressed his sore cheek as Reborn released it.

"I was being nice with you and that's what I get?" Reborn asked, smirking his usual smirk.

"you never be nice to me, so I think it's normal to be shocked" Tsuna said trying to glare at the hitman but it fails and looked more like a pout.

"well, looks like you're healthy enough to talked back at me. maybe I should give you some _tutoring_ session for that?" Reborn said.

Tsuna sweatdropped 'you're obviously going to TORTURE me instead... Your glinting eyes said it all'

but Tsuna didn't said it. not just because he'll die for sure if he says so but also because his headache is getting worse.

"M-Maybe later..." Tsuna said holding his head in force with his left hand as he then bite his lower lip tryng to hold back his grunt. 'I can't believe that I got knocked over this... such a weakling' he thought.

Reborn frowned a little but of course Tsuna doesn't see it since he's squeezing his eyes shut.

Reborn calm face is back at the time he says, "a weakling indeed... who else willingly get such a fever over a cake? you really are a Dame, Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna was going to argue a bit but Reborn doesn't give him time for that... "now sit"he said. with Reborn's help, Tsuna complied. his headache has reduced by time. "say aah" Reborn said as he feed Tsuna who's having a little shock but complied anyway.

it's repeating until half of bowl. "Thanks Reborn, but I can't take it anymore" Tsuna said with a smile, holding back the urge of throwing his breakfast already.

Reborn nodded understand. "well then, you better get some sleep Tsuna..." now it's Tsuna's time to nodded.

Tsuna lied back to his bed, Reborn helped him covering himself with blanket. then Reborn jumped down of the bed, walking to door.

"Thank you Reborn..." Tsuna smiled his best as he said so, making the little hitman stopped in his track.

Reborn is smiling to hear it, but he didn't turn around so Tsuna can't see it. "Hmp..." He replied, tugging his fedora down as his smile turned into his usual smirk.

"as return, I wish you luck Dame-Tsuna... you'll need it" Reborn said, chuckling. then he let the room, leaving the brunet with a questioned face.

after Reborn left the room, Tsuna closed his eyes to sleep not paying any mind of Reborn's undirectly warn.

By the time he reopened his eyes he then understand on what his tutor means by that...

It seems that not just his guardians, but all of his friends are _willing_ to take care of him until he's better. which with their personalities it will be pain in the neck.

'I told you that you need your luck to get through this...' Reborn chuckled as he stood behind the door where all of those people trying to feed the poor brunet who's now inwardly crying over his fate...


End file.
